39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reagan Holt
Reagan Holt is a member of the Holt Family. 'History' Apperantly she wants to be a ballet. 'Family' * Eisenhower Holt - Father * Mary-Todd Holt - Mother * Hamilton Holt - Brother * Madison Holt - Twin Sister * Arnold - Family Pet * Buchanan Holt- Grandfather 'Appearance and Personality' Reagan Holt is one of the Holt twins, and is shown to be the kindest out of her siblings and parents. Like the rest of her family, she is shown to be athletic and muscular despite her being only 11. She is blonde like her sister (though the site contradicts this statement and chose for her to be brunette on the cards). She and her brother and sister commonly wrestle throughout the series, or are described as slugging each other in. Reagan is athletic, involved in various sports and tends to be overly aggressive towards her peers. At the same time however, she is not as ruthless as her family, as her brother and sister often tease her about 'going soft' She also has an affinity for ballet. In the first book, she is the only one to protest against leaving the Cahill's in the empty grave. 'Talents' As Reagan is a Tomas, she has the basic skills of a Tomas. For example: *Enhanced strength *Enhanced running *Enhanced agility 'Appearances' ''The Maze of Bones Reagan is introduced by turning Dan on his head and later asking about Houdini when Mr. McIntyre informs them about the Cahills. She aids her family in monitoring the Lucian Base. Her siblings make fun of her for going soft. At the graveyard, shortly after, she vies for her family to help the Cahills out of the grave trap prepared by the Lucians. She helps protect the Cahills from the Lucians before being knocked unconsious. One False Note Reagan is seen helping her family search the train for the Cahills. She has no lines. The Sword Thief She and her family find Amy and Dan in the library with Alistair Oh and take them as prisoners. She has a couple of lines in the beginning including when she wants to save Amy. The Black Circle Reagan has a short appearance punching her sister in in Volograd, Russia, taping a tracking beacon to the Cahill's scooter, and then after throwing meat pies at the Kabras. In Too Deep She and the Holt Family where chasing Dan and Amy during surfing. The Viper's nest Reagen Holt sent a text to Natalie. The Emperor's Code She and the whole family (except Madison) went to the top of Mt. Everest but her father is the only one who continued going up to the mountain. 'Online' It is mentioned at The 39 Clues website in Cahill Web that she and her siblings attend(ed) Thompson Falls Middle School, at which they have been branded a menace, and have instigated PTA meetings with the Holt twins as the sole subject (for excessive violence while playing soccer), and put three new P.E. Courses on the school curriculum (Kickboxing is specified in Reagan's case) . A news paper article is shown of Reagan having stolen her neighbors' dogs in an attempt to mimick an Iditarodhttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/local-girl-steals-dogs-for-fake-iditarod. CliqueMe On The 39 Clues website, a made up social networking site called "Cliqueme" showcases the characters individually. Many of the main characters have profiles on this 'site'. Here is the information on Reagan's profilehttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-reagan-holt contains '''Hometown: '''Milwaukee! '''Interests: '''Volleyball, soccer, ice hockey, gymastics, pit bulls, rock climbing, kickboxing, purple stuff '''Favorite TV Shows: '''American Gladiators, Man vs. Wild, SportsCenter, Wipeout '''Favorite Books: '''Slam!, Go for the Goal: A Champion's Guide to Winning, Maniac Magee, Stanford Wong Flunks Big-Time '''Favorite Movies: '''Mighty Ducks (Shut up! It's great), Rookie of the Year, Apollo 13, Kung Fu Panda, Kicking and Screaming '''Favorite Music: '''The Jonas Brothers (even though I could beat them up), Natasha Bedingfield, Carrie Underwood '''Favorite Quotes: '"Reagan, you are definitely the smarter and prettier twin." -Madison Holt About Me: 'I'm going to climb Mount Everest one day. '''Today: '''Reagan wishes her dad wouldn't blow his whistle so close to her ears. The comments on her page include: *'Madison Holt: 'I never said that! *'Cheney Farmer: Can I climb Everest with you? *'Madison Holt: '''Cheney, you get scared at the top of the jungle gym. *'Cheney Farmer:'''That's just because Reagan tries to push me off! She has also left comments on her sibling's pages, *Did you take MY purple sweatband this morning (on Madison's CliqueMe profilehttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-madison-holt) *Ham, dad sat on my laptop again. Come fix it, NOW!! (On Hamilton's CliqueMe Profile http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-hamilton-holt) '''Cards Reagan's main card is Card 123. Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:Multiples Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Online Category:Major Characters